mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Spartian300
Althist Wiki http://althistory.wikia.com/wiki/Look_Out,_Sir!_Revised_(Map_Game) has just started and they want a move from you soon.Whipsnade (talk) 14:46, April 17, 2014 (UTC) NO, NO, NO PLZ! Spartian300 (talk) 15:01, April 17, 2014 (UTC) An Alternate 1992 Map Game The beginning of the future begins tomorrow Kurt Cobain's Haircut (talk) 09:42, June 1, 2014 (UTC) Turn 3 is up. I'd hate for you to forget about this turn as well. Kurt Cobain's Haircut (talk) 01:10, June 4, 2014 (UTC) Multi-tasking. Sorry.Spartian300 (talk) 10:43, June 4, 2014 (UTC) Kazakhstan Dip: Japan is offered a free trade deal.Whipsnade (talk) 19:37, June 4, 2014 (UTC) I accpet. Spartian300 (talk) 09:52, June 5, 2014 (UTC) An Alternate 1992 (Map Game) There is war in Afghanistan and the game is heating up!Whipsnade (talk) 16:56, June 7, 2014 (UTC) The Sanguine Planet Confirmation time! You have to confirm in the game section.LieutenantMario (talk) 03:22, June 14, 2014 (UTC) THANK YOU! Thank you for joining The Ukraine Crisis (Map Game) as Dublin! Please spread the word that I need more mods and players! Thanks! Mapmaker023 (talk) 17:17, June 25, 2014 (UTC) Almost 2 The first turn is up . Kurt Cobain's Haircut (talk) Yeah, but what happened to Louisannia? I seem to have been turned into Acadia. Now I'm just confused. Spartian300 (talk) 08:20, June 28, 2014 (UTC) Yes, I change the name multiple times, sorry. You're now Occidentia. You may want to post before all the other North American countries have alliances with everyone except you. Kurt Cobain's Haircut (talk) Okay. Spartian300 (talk) 12:39, June 30, 2014 (UTC) Sure. DannytheKing (talk) 16:17, July 8, 2014 (UTC) A friendly little reminder from good old France Hey Spar. Check the page. You got f***** by Brazil and Colombia. You lost. Peace! *French National Anthem Plays* For the glory of the Netherlands (talk) 18:36, July 17, 2014 (UTC) Shattered Stars and Stripes It has beguneth! The 2nd American Civil War!JC Denton here. My vision is augmented. (talk) 22:12, August 24, 2014 (UTC) Alt 92 IT HAS BEGUN-- I am on the edge... The EdgeofNight You have been agressivly expanding the entire game. It has come time to teach you a lesson. I am on the edge... The EdgeofNight AGGRESSIVELY EXPANDING? I'M TRYING REBUILD THE USA! and what about Maine? Spartian300 (talk) 21:47, September 8, 2014 (UTC) .....and to do so you have expand your nation. Maine was a similar culture group/geographical group. The Dakotas are several states away from your core I am on the edge... The EdgeofNight Treaties to end the North Eastern War If you want, we can sign a treaty. My terms below: I am on the edge... The EdgeofNight Treaty of Bufflo (Ends the New York-GLU War): #New York, New England, and the GLU end all hostlites between each other, #The GLU will offer partial reimbusment for the losses of New York and New England. #The City of Chicago will be leased to New York for 10 Years. #GLU will not expand it's borders, or make any attempt to expand his borders, for the next 5 years. Treaty of Toledo (Ends the GLU-Ohio War) #Ohio and the GLU end all hostlites between each other, #The GLU will offer partial reimbusment for the losses of Ohio #The GLU will recoginze Ohio's claim over Kentucky #'Ohio will receive Indiana.' Treaty of Chicago (Ends the Dakota-GLU war) #The GLU will offer partial reimbusment for the losses of Newly Formed Dakota Republic. #The GLU will offer partial reimbusment for the losses of Newly Formed Dakota Republic. #The GLU will make no attempts to influence, invade, or otherwise violate the soverntiy of the Newly Formed Dakota Republic. Treaty of Lansing (Ends the War as a whole) #The GLU will not influence another State for a period of 5 years. #The GLU will no longer request to be the sucssesor to Russia or the US security concil seat. #All treaties above will be respected. GLU Dip: 'We refuse to agree to these unlawful treaties. Spar i am allied with UN and Ohio so i cannot. At least condem it. Spartian300 (talk) 09:08, September 9, 2014 (UTC) Spar, I am really tempted to destroy you with this war. This treaty is incredably nice too you, as you are only losing 1 city and thats not even permenantly. I am on the edge... The EdgeofNight Ohio would not agree to this treaty. We have put our '''sole '''extra demand in bold in the treaty. Tech, Lord of Rotterdam, Defender of Holland (talk) 13:00, September 9, 2014 (UTC) We didn't win by that much Sean. Unless things have changed and I collapsed him~Edge. He didn't. I will sign the New York-Dakota treaties, but not Ohio if he keeps adking for Indiana. Edge, EU joined my front. Incorporate them in the algo. No peace is accepted yet. Tech, Lord of Rotterdam, Defender of Holland (talk) 17:19, September 9, 2014 (UTC) I want Edge to have Chicago for 5 years, as it is a vital economic post. Spartian300 (talk) 07:32, September 10, 2014 (UTC) I logistically can't give you Michigan and Wisconsin. I am on the edge... The EdgeofNight 10:59, September 10, 2014 (UTC) Why? Spartian300 (talk) 11:29, September 10, 2014 (UTC) RE: Stars and Stripes Very tempting offer. I am considering this. Also, according to the rules of the NY-EU-UN-OH-NC Coalition, if war breaks out between two nations(Example: Me and New York), the others can NOT join. This means EU and UN can't help NY should I attack it. Also, Neo-CSA is falling apart(Local left). All in all, a VERY tempting offer. I'd like to discuss this further on chat. Tech, Lord of Rotterdam, Defender of Holland (talk) 14:36, September 19, 2014 (UTC) Which Chat? Spartian300 (talk) 14:38, September 19, 2014 (UTC) I'm a Male. -Seiga What do you mean with make my move? You haven't declared yet. Tech, Lord of Rotterdam, Defender of Holland (talk) I want to talk to you on MGW chat Tech, Lord of Rotterdam, Defender of Holland (talk) 14:44, September 21, 2014 (UTC) I need your side of the algorithim ~Edge I saw Edge's side of the algo, and that scared me. You're on your own. Tech, Lord of Rotterdam, Defender of Holland (talk) 15:22, September 21, 2014 (UTC) You aren't backing out of this Spar. You wanted to fight, you got your fight.Get on this chat ASAP. I am on the edge... The EdgeofNight Get on chat please? Tech, Lord of Rotterdam, Defender of Holland (talk) You piece of shit, you..... Spartian300 (talk) 23:04, September 21, 2014 (UTC) Cool it Spar. You lost. You are welcome to pick a New Nation AGAIN if you wish. Dude, I'm not gonna go into a war which destroys me. But also, rule #1: Don't trust people in Map Games. Tech, Lord of Rotterdam, Defender of Holland (talk) 05:36, September 22, 2014 (UTC) If you could get on the chat, that'd be great. I am on the edge... The EdgeofNight Stay out of the tractor worldKingtrevor11 (talk) 13:10, September 25, 2014 (UTC) Why? Spartian300 (talk) 14:24, September 25, 2014 (UTC) The Dutch will to sell stier tractors in Briteninana nah. I will of be selling tractors. Spartian300 (talk) 14:39, September 25, 2014 (UTC) If you sart selling tractors you will be bought out ok Kingtrevor11 (talk) 16:12, September 25, 2014 (UTC) Tractor What's the name of your tractor company something dumb I bet anyways my can beat yours any days Kingtrevor11 (talk) 20:03, September 25, 2014 (UTC) Candican Tractors Inc,. Spartian300 (talk) 20:51, September 25, 2014 (UTC) Stier tractor company number one in the farming world candican tractor company last source:nbc Kingtrevor11 (talk) 22:14, September 25, 2014 (UTC) God stop this tractor madness. Also, for your information, Britannia feels that Canadica has the better tractors, and we buy their tractors Tech, Lord of Rotterdam, Defender of Holland (talk) 07:55, September 26, 2014 (UTC) dude MY TALK PAGE ASSFACE. YOU. ARE. BANNED. FROM. IT. Spartian300 (talk) 14:36, September 26, 2014 (UTC) You're banned. Stay away. Spartian300 (talk) 15:17, September 26, 2014 (UTC) Spar, you get a warning. Control your behavior. I am on the edge... The EdgeofNight ╚╩o.o╩╝ Ukraine Crisis So many reasons where do I begin? I am on the edge... The EdgeofNight ╚╩o.o╩╝ peckerhead What? I think we need more players. Spartian300 (talk) 14:08, September 30, 2014 (UTC) you have issue kids you get mad alot at a game grow up Who is this? Spartian300 (talk) 14:25, September 30, 2014 (UTC) seu pior persadelo. Okay, one more time fatass. Spartian300 (talk) 14:30, September 30, 2014 (UTC) im the fatass? saids the 10 year old kid go to burgerking fatty. I believe I banned you, trevor, from my talk page for this reason. One more time, and I will request you be prem-banned. Spartian300 (talk) 14:35, September 30, 2014 (UTC) Jew ....WTF, YOU COMPLETE NAZI!!!!! YOU'Re BANNED FROM MY TALK PAGE. NEVER RETUEN!!! PS I ain't offended about being called a Jew. But as an insult? Spartian300 (talk) 15:00, October 1, 2014 (UTC) Last warning Spar. Not my job to babysit you. Whatever you did to piss this guy off stop it.Next time you join him I am on the edge... The EdgeofNight ╚╩o.o╩╝ Edge, that's not fair! All Spar did was create a tractor company, and Kingtrevor just started being a dick. Tech, Lord of Rotterdam, Defender of Holland (talk) What am I doing wrong here? Trevor here should be banned for harassing me. Spartian300 (talk) 17:45, October 1, 2014 (UTC) Ok thanks make one. I am on the edge... The EdgeofNight ╚╩o.o╩╝ How? It's to complicated. Spartian300 (talk) 22:39, October 1, 2014 (UTC) Check the Almost 2 talk page for the treaty porposals. Come to MGW chat Tech, Lord of Rotterdam, Defender of Holland (talk) Spar if you are on come to chat in alt we need to talk Viperfrank45 (talk) 22:21, October 6, 2014 (UTC) Why? And that is near impossible. Spartian300 (talk) 04:35, October 7, 2014 (UTC) Allies Persia and Palestine shold be allies and we can split Mesopotamia in half Viperfrank45 (talk) 11:56, October 7, 2014 (UTC) Just to remind you, unofical claims for the next shattered stars and stripes are going on. Check the games talk page. What the fuck did you do? Neo Confederacy was a solid, powerful nation. And you fucking broke it. Local Mafia Boss (Talk) (Blog) Uhm, yes they were. But they got attacked by ASA, Free Union, Carolina and NDR. Spain-Netherlands 1-5. Never forget (talk) Hello, Claims are going on the talk page of Shattered Stars for the next game. I am on the edge... The EdgeofNight ╚╩o.o╩╝ 14:29, October 11, 2014 (UTC) Please leave all Suggestions for the Next Shatterd Stars on the talk page! I am on the edge... The EdgeofNight ╚╩o.o╩╝ Is Ukranian crisis dead Adamgerd (talk) 13:45, October 15, 2014 (UTC)Adamgerd Enhancement Hey, if you ever need extra men, I can send you some. I am Atlas, a PMC. Atlas. We supply your safety. Defenders of North America (talk) Future Map Game 3 Fancy joining in the Future Map Game 3? Japan, New Zealand, Saudi Arabia, India, Kazakhstan, Chile, S. Africa, Peru, Poland, Canada, Argentina, Belgium, Italy, Portugal, Algeria and Mexico are still open to players.Whipsnade (talk) 23:38, November 10, 2014 (UTC) http://future.wikia.com/wiki/Future_Map_Game_3 Crimia Crisis its started ill try my best to be a mod Shattered Stars and Stripes Revised Hello player of Shattered Stars and Stripes Revised, you reseverved the state of Michigan at the end of the last game. Please remove the reserved listing next to Michigan and sign your name. thank you!!! Get on Chat, I need to talk to you. I am on the edge... The EdgeofNight ╚╩o.o╩╝ Invasion I'll try to send something. Upvoteanthology (Talk | Sandbox) I really have to work on fixing the revolts, but I'll try to send some after they're over. I can't declare war right now, but I can still send backup. Upvoteanthology (Talk | Sandbox) I wouldn't join the war at his point. Spar's losing big time, and you'll gain more from joining in with me and Wisconsin and attacking him. If you do, you can take a fair chunk of mainland Michigan. Shikata ga nai! 23:11, December 11, 2014 (UTC) Upvote, we are allies. Don't betray me. Spartian300 (talk) 08:47, December 12, 2014 (UTC) He already did Spar, he already did. Tech (talk) Goddamn it, why? We could have beaten him!!! Spartian300 (talk) 08:49, December 12, 2014 (UTC) Not Reseting the game. I am on the edge... The EdgeofNight ╚╩o.o╩╝ Do not start asking me to undo my wars again. Not happening. I am on the edge... The EdgeofNight ╚╩o.o╩╝ Giving back Michigan would be reseting the war. Spartian, quit whining right now. Michigan will not be returned. The game will not be reset. We don't undo wars. And if you don't want wars? SSSR is meant to just be filled with giant wars, so you can leave if you don't want to play. Tech (talk) 13:33, December 12, 2014 (UTC) It's Called negitoation. I am on the edge... The EdgeofNight ╚╩o.o╩╝ I steped in because I have seen with my own eyes, and heard from sevral others, that you have attempted to build alliances to limit me. You are welcome to rejoin as an avalible nation, but I am not letting you play as Michigan because of your track record. You also violated what I told you: No force until after Ace is destroyed or limited. I can not risk you going on a war spree when Ace could start moving at any time. I am on the edge... The EdgeofNight ╚╩o.o╩╝ It's called building Alliances and not being an agressive expainsonist 100% of the time. Which is also known as "Negotiation". I am on the edge... The EdgeofNight ╚╩o.o╩╝ Ok, so you where not going to be the one to stop me anyway. The list of people who could stop me is thin and growing thiner. Secondly, People prefer me because my track record is better, specially when you consider that I won last game and defeated everyone at least once. I am on the edge... The EdgeofNight ╚╩o.o╩╝ ... Except me. lol. Boredom defeated me. Local Mafia Boss (Talk) (Blog) I have already an alliance, and do not annex counties that have my interests (counties near me). IrishPatriot (talk) 12:12, December 15, 2014 (UTC) Well then, annex the Mormon ones if you wish. IrishPatriot (talk) 12:20, December 15, 2014 (UTC) I'm not invading you, but stay out of Idaho. Tech (talk) 15:56, December 15, 2014 (UTC) Last warning, stay out of Idaho. Tech (talk) Wiping you off the Earth, that's my move Tech (talk) Look, I'd like to give you the same proposal I gave Seiga. Especially since you surrendered and kinda canceled my invasion. However, you HAVE to ensure me you will remain under my wing and make no attempts to revolt. Then you can continue playing, under my protection. Tech (talk) 09:31, December 16, 2014 (UTC) Spar, I am giving you a chance to continue! I didn't destroy you. If you continue this your chance is gone. Tech (talk) There is no need to be sad Spar. You can continue your mormon stuff. Actually, since you are part of me now, I will grant you mormon provinces(if Seiga agrees, that is). So, you only benefit from this. Tech (talk) 09:43, December 16, 2014 (UTC) If you don't accept before next turn, I am destroying you. Tech (talk) Busy. Sorry. Spartian300 (talk) 10:14, December 16, 2014 (UTC) Stalingrad? Yea no.~Eon 1)Trevor never used Punctiation 2) Putting Eon or Edge with a tilde is my way of signing cause I am not loging in at school. Spar, what is this stuff about you talking to Edge? About your master? And terms of surrender? Tech (talk) I want to ally Edge Tech (talk) Like hell it is. He declared war this turn, he hasn't conquered it yet. Tech (talk) 09:42, December 17, 2014 (UTC) Sorry m8 I'm sorry, but I will have to kick you from your current position as Utah. Tech (talk) 20:36, December 17, 2014 (UTC) You are a legitimate idiot. Why did you attack Alabama? Edge,Champion of Shattered Stars and Stripes Hit me up! How am I cheating, and on what game? Spar, don't think I didn't see it. You are not a mod, and I am contacting Edge about this. This can very well mean you are banned from the game. Tech (talk) You have stated that you wish to destroy me Spar. Therefore any nation you choose to play as is automatically a threat to me. CaptainCain (talk) 14:42, December 20, 2014 (UTC) >Florida >Dakota >Implying that you wouldn't be completely destroyed by Dakota and its allies Nuff said Tech (talk) 15:04, December 20, 2014 (UTC) Come to ALthist chat Tech (talk) 15:13, December 20, 2014 (UTC) Come to chat on MGW Tech (talk) 10:24, December 21, 2014 (UTC) As far as I know, you attempted to annex them peacefully.You need to wait 10 turns before peacefull annxexation. I will say it before Edge has to, it doesn't matter. You have to wait 10 turns for peaceful annexation. No exceptions. Tech (talk) 11:27, December 22, 2014 (UTC) You need to respond. Edge,Champion of Shattered Stars and Stripes Well, I'm okay with you pulling out, But maybe you could cede Poland to Lithuania, just to show you dont want war. Tech (talk) 10:25, December 24, 2014 (UTC) If you don't stop this bullshit, I will order Bandon and Kras to keep attacking you. You have been warned. Also, now that you have dropped out, I don't want to be hostile. Perhaps I could help you unite Germany. Tech (talk) 11:35, December 24, 2014 (UTC) If you don't give Poland we will continue fighting you. Tech (talk) 14:01, December 24, 2014 (UTC) Would Prussia like some, cooperation? Tech (talk) 20:25, December 25, 2014 (UTC) No, but I do mean trading, and possibly eventually an alliance. And maybe some aid in uniting Germany. Tech (talk) Are you in SSSR?Edge,Champion of Shattered Stars and Stripes Hit me up! You were right about Louisiana. But you calling me stupid? You are quite literally the master of stupid. You are the second dumbest person on Althist(behind Eric). And please, stop being a whiny bitch and try to be mature. You lost the war, boo-hoo. Tech (talk) 13:04, December 26, 2014 (UTC) I didn't have to be corrected by you. Super or myself would've noticed. I simply didn't look at the map. I didn't need you saying it. Tech (talk) 13:12, December 26, 2014 (UTC) God you are an idiot! You are actually pretty close to Eric. Anyway, please refrain from posting on my talk page from now on. And I believe I would know more about history than you Tech (talk) 13:18, December 26, 2014 (UTC) Not joining Revolution.Edge,Champion of Shattered Stars and Stripes Hit me up! 15:01, December 26, 2014 (UTC) Lithuania-Prussia affairs Spar you need to back off of the Lithuanian border, as your ally I feel the need to warn you that if you do go to war with Denmark and Lithuania OR IF YOU CONTINUE THIS PROVOCATION war '''Will happen. ' Spar if your ever going to listen to me ant any point in your life I insist that you cease this provocation, pull yoru troops back and relax. You want an empire? carve one out in Africa or in the Far East but looking towards Europe is a sure fire way to be conquered. On the other hand I do realise that Lithuania is causing some issues within your borders and I'll talk to them about that. CaptainCain (talk) 20:23, December 30, 2014 (UTC) I would be overjoyed to help you develop a colonial empire Spar but how about Namibia and Tanzania, keeping it historically accurate okay? After all those places Germany actually controlled during its breif imperial rein. CaptainCain (talk) 03:27, December 31, 2014 (UTC) What is wrong with it? We'll see if you listen.Revolution 9 (talk) 01:31, January 1, 2015 (UTC) You can be mod too, I was being stupid. I'm taking up head mod, but you can mod too. Tech (talk) 11:57, January 1, 2015 (UTC) No, this is not your war. Edge,Champion of Shattered Stars and Stripes Hit me up! 18:03, January 3, 2015 (UTC) Why can't I? Are you gonna scream bias again? Are you gonna be that whiny kid again? Are you gonna scream I am abusing my mod powers. STFU please [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'''Hail Sean!]] (Tech can into talkpage?) 23:34, January 4, 2015 (UTC) 1: Non-Player mods motherfucker, have you heard of it? 2: I'm still playing dumb shit [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'Hail Sean!']] (Tech can into talkpage?) 23:39, January 4, 2015 (UTC) How is that in any way an argument? [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'Hail Sean!']] (Tech can into talkpage?) 23:46, January 4, 2015 (UTC) Edge doesn't support you. I am still a mod, thus I still cross things out. [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'Hail Sean!']] (Tech can into talkpage?) 23:52, January 4, 2015 (UTC) That's why there is such things as "Other Mods" Stop the ASBness right fucking now. You are Deseret. Not the USA. Not Russia. Not China. Deseret [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'Hail Sean, Master of Revolution!']] Insane dictator isn't an excuse. An insane dictator isn't Jesus. Not an excuse. [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'''Hail Sean, Master of Revolution!]] (Free potatoes) 15:57, January 9, 2015 (UTC)' AltE Hey, I've noticed you signed up in AltE, every player only gets 500pixels of land, so can you specify where do you want your fortified city/capital to be? Mr.Darius 14:50, January 15, 2015 (UTC) I can not seem to find your wishes on google, strange, isn't it? Anyway, please specify where do you want your capital and land. Mr.Darius 16:04, January 15, 2015 (UTC) Now read, you either stop crying and learn some manners or leave the game. And since I don't expect much, goodbye is what I will say. Mr.Darius 10:21, January 24, 2015 (UTC) Spar, calm down or take a walk. Only warning. Michigan in SSS3 So spar, I have decided to let you take Michigan in SSS3 despite the way you have acted recently. there is 1 condtion though. Should you be banned from this wiki or the Althist wiki, you will lose Michigan again. Ok? We can cooperate. But on one circumstance: I will not cooperate if you call your nation the Great Lakes Union. Anyhow, we could cooperate. [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'Hail Sean, Khan of Khans!]] (Free potatoes) What game? [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'''Hail Sean, Khan of Khans!]] (Free potatoes) 16:32, March 7, 2015 (UTC) In what game? Which one. [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'Hail Sean, Khan of Khans!']] (Free potatoes) 16:38, March 7, 2015 (UTC) Get on chat please This is Edge, . Hit him up. 19:41, March 8, 2015 (UTC) Jesus shit stop the unfair bullshit. This is why people dislike you. Cause every time it doesnt go your war you start this bullshit. [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'Hail Sean, Khan of Khans!']] (Free potatoes) 12:08, March 9, 2015 (UTC) I agree. I also have Greek now, so, truce? [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'Hail Sean, Khan of Khans!']] (Free potatoes) Greek lesson(I'm in school). And truce was about the argument. You're still going down. [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'Hail Sean, Khan of Khans!']] (Free potatoes) 10:43, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Because of Japanese Tactics, it will take 2 more years to collapse it appears. I'll send some supplies and volunteers, but I am not getting offically involved. Prolly not much. It will just make it take longer for you to be collapsed. I need to know what's going on here, and what I should do. Revolution 9 (talk) 19:23, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Spar, Brazil is a bad Choice. 0/10 Would not reccomend. Norway would be a far better Choice. You could also try playing as a colony of someone else. But Brazil is no bueno. This is Edge, . Hit him up. 14:15, March 11, 2015 (UTC) Spar, your nation was not stolen. For a fact, i was one of the people who told him Australia was availaible. You and Scar were both removed after your bans. Once you get back from your ban, you can choose a free nation. [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'Hail Sean, Khan of Khans!']] (Free potatoes) 20:34, March 11, 2015 (UTC) Editor I need more details, what isn't working? I am having no problems. Just as I thought. All the non-admins are being forced to use source editor whenever we make new turns and stuff, but not the admins. It looks like someone made it so only admins can edit it in visual. Please fix it. Spartian300 (talk) 20:13, March 12, 2015 (UTC) Several nonadmins edited it just fine. This is Edge, . Hit him up. 21:00, March 12, 2015 (UTC) Wow, real mature Spar. You only declared war because I didn't save you but I couldn't have because you were against all world powers mostly. Revolution 9 (talk) 22:57, March 12, 2015 (UTC) Sorry for destroying you when you were China. Now that your Norway, any interest in an alliance? --firesofdoom 03:09, March 13, 2015 (UTC) World War One Spar, there nothing for you to gain by me opening a new Front. Right now, Britan, Austria-Hungrey, you, and Poland on two fronts are fighting rev. That makes his war penaltys -75 I think, as a result, He stands little or no chance. Once rev is gone, you really think it would be hard to take on dax(Italy) I would gain next to nothing, and only shorten the war by one year, AT THE ABSOLUTE MOST. I have nothing to gain, as I have no reason for overseas colony's, and I don't need or want Germany, or even Italy. I will however send supply's to you for a small bonus in the algo. Other than that, your fine without my help, and really, yuou don't need it. Sorry if I came of as rude, that was completely unintentional if I did. --firesofdoom 02:01, March 14, 2015 (UTC) And if you need proof of the above, check the edited Great War so far(on the wars(almost 3) page)(obviously) anyway, Germany may collapse in 1907, and I offerd the support, witch you will recive in this turns algo. --firesofdoom 03:57, March 14, 2015 (UTC) What are the sides. Tell me and I'll think about it. [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'Hail Sean, Khan of Khans!']] (Free potatoes) 10:07, March 15, 2015 (UTC) Hop on chat. [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'Hail Sean, Khan of Khans!']] (Free potatoes) 10:11, March 15, 2015 (UTC) Seriously, get on chat. [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'Hail Sean, Khan of Khans!']] (Free potatoes) 10:17, March 15, 2015 (UTC) No. That is not alright. You won a defensive war and lost in denmark. ~eon Come to char. [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'Hail Sean, Khan of Khans!']] (Free potatoes) 14:08, March 16, 2015 (UTC) I added them to your Offensive in Denmark. No, you won't. You where pushed back in Denmark. You could take some of it, but parts of it would still be German. This is Edge, . Hit him up. 14:12, March 16, 2015 (UTC) That would hurt the English War effort more. They are in Denmark and Germany. This is Edge, . Hit him up. 11:25, March 17, 2015 (UTC) Almost 3 I am actually invading Italy at the moment. I will give some troops though. ScottyD (talk) 18:28, March 17, 2015 (UTC) Glad to see I'm not the only one who finds that treaty absolute bullshit. The Germans were basically destroyed by everyone, hell, I took Shandong in less than a year. They basically lost all their access to the sea, they were decimated by the French. They even got beaten by POLAND! And Poland fuckinn collapsed. I'm not gonna sign any treaty that doesn't involve me taking Shandong. [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'Hail Sean, Khan of Khans!']] (Free potatoes) 15:42, March 18, 2015 (UTC) Hey, Spar I guess that's an ouch for me. Please look at my terms and if you agree with me, I'll change my terms so that it's Norweigen Denmark instead of a new state. Thanks! Revolution 9 (talk) 21:50, March 18, 2015 (UTC) I still think your holding a grudge after I didn't save you. Revolution 9 (talk) 22:00, March 18, 2015 (UTC) Diversa Pars Trust me, I remember. Notice the occupied Ireland. Upvote - The March Sig Treaty of philidalpia The treaty has been reworked so you lose no land. Sign it so we don't go back to war? Dead hand Game has started, make your move--firesofdoom 02:16, March 29, 2015 (UTC) NOTICE: I need confirmation on what color your nation is. I had it as the purple nation on the Baltic coast. If you want it somewhere else, please tell me were it is and what color. --firesofdoom 14:13, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Okay, so I'm fine with you attacking Hungrey, but you said you were attacking it with only 2,000 men. Note that it takes at least 10,000 for just on point in the algo, so I'm assuming that's a typo. In any case get back to me with how much you want to send. --firesofdoom 21:34, March 30, 2015 (UTC) Stop the giant web of alliances, you aren't creating something liike the CoL [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'Hail Sean, Khan of Khans!']] (Free potatoes) You might not intend it but you are allying everyone in your vicinity. [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'Hail Sean, Khan of Khans!']] (Free potatoes) 12:13, April 13, 2015 (UTC) I'm not sure about any alliances yet. I will think about it and I will get back too you SSS:ND Has Started. Hey, I'm Iowa in SSS, and Illinois is planning on attacking me. This presents an opportunity for you to remove your biggest competitor in the game and gain hegemony in the Great Lakes region - if you intervene, we can win and split Illinois. Would you be interested in preemptively attacking iIllinois next turn? Shikata ga nai! 18:23, April 19, 2015 (UTC) Bitch? Lol. Illinois will crush you at some future point, unless you remove them now. Shikata ga nai! 18:26, April 19, 2015 (UTC) The offer's off now, sorry. Shikata ga nai! Uhh could you make that english please? #PraiseRoosevelt. 22:10, April 19, 2015 (UTC) Spar if you join that Coalition I will whipe you off the map. So help me god. #PraiseRoosevelt. 18:24, April 20, 2015 (UTC) get on chat. #PraiseRoosevelt. 18:27, April 20, 2015 (UTC) So, I've offers peace with you, as it is probably better for both of us. I recommend you take it as if you do not, we will inevitably end up bonding attacks off each other repeatedly, doing no good for either of us. This way, I will be able to focus on Missori, (I also offered peace with Wisconsin) and you can focus on beating Josh and Seiga. Sound good to you? Bruh. I'll give you political support, and even hep you with Iowa down the road, but I'm not pulling out of Missouri. It's best for both of us if we don't fight. Also, I wanna take down Kras as well, and will help you with that next turn. Alabama: What nation are you? Daeseunglim (talk) Sure, we can join forces! Daeseunglim (talk) Stop Stop. Fucking. Messaging. Me. [[User:Saturn120|'Saturn120']] 21:51, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Fronts Penelty That was the same as SSSR. #PraiseRoosevelt. 15:18, April 22, 2015 (UTC) Because that war actually started Last turn when Wisconsin was fighting with you in Illiniois. #PraiseRoosevelt. 15:34, April 22, 2015 (UTC) Chat Hop on chat. ~Sat Get on chat possible. Shikata ga nai! 21:06, April 22, 2015 (UTC) Get on chat ASAPJUST, either this or Althist. I'm killing kras. join the fun, you will get land Sorry about that. I meant to send you aid, but Fires invaded me, which kinda has to take priority. He'd promised five turns of peace two turns earlier, so clearly he has issues with keeping his word. Mate, you won't be able to get Ohio out of your nation. There's no way you could plausably do it, and anything Ohio has taken Is basically a smoking hellhole by now. HOWEVR, if you invade kras, I can almost gerenty a collapse, as he will be fighting on 3 fronts, resulting in possible negative scores. Trust me, you have a lot more to gain by fighting kras. Check kras's side of the algo, and then compare it to mine. His toltal sat 4.8, mine totals around 65. Then, don't forget Dax is going to join. Trust me, this is the best war for you to join. Join on my side, and I can promise you Wisconsin. I'll talk to you later. You already tried this once, you can't cancel an invasion after the algo has been posted. It has been said quite a few times to you. [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'Hail Sean, Khan of Khans!']] (Free potatoes) 13:16, April 23, 2015 (UTC) While I'm aware you want to focus on Ohio, but help me deal with Illinois, and I'll give you half of Wisconsin, plus act as a leader against Ohio. Shikata ga nai! 19:25, April 23, 2015 (UTC) I will let you have about 1/2-5/8 of wisconsin if you stay out. In addition, i will aid your attack of ohio. Also, remember, all you have too do to get thos id stay out of the war. If you want to join, i can give you more of widconsin. ~fires, who is on mobile It will prolly be 5/8, mostly in the northern area, okay? Get on Chat please. #PraiseRoosevelt. 17:45, April 24, 2015 (UTC) I accept. -Seiga Seiga was already added. The Counter attack is over. if you want to attack, it would be another war. Fair enough. -Seiga Spar, I am sorry, but I will be unable to grant you the lands in Wisconsin. HOWEVER, I do have an offer for you. I will attack Minnesota eventually(within 10 turns) and you could join. That would result in more land for you, and a better position for expansion. Deal? selling county's I will sell 12 of them at 5,000 a piece. And don't forget, I am going to attack Minnesota, and you can take all of Minnesota Wisconsin then. Changed my mind. You can have up to 6-8 county's, same price. Sorry, I can't offer more. i would like to ,make it clear which territory you will get from this war. you will get 1/2 of MN-occupied Wisconsin, as well as a 3 year lease on Duluth. if you are interested continue the attack, if not, i will negotiate, but the basic split will remain the same. ]] on MGW chat NOW. ---- Not really, it's too much of a risk. -Seiga Consider the chat ban a warning. you where asked to stop and you continued. The ban is undone, but this is the last strike. The fuck are you talking about. There is no plan. Stop trying to get Edge to destroy me too! [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'Hail Sean, Khan of Khans!']] (Free potatoes) 11:11, April 29, 2015 (UTC) Chat now. Seriously, stop trying to frame me for something I didnt do. [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'Hail Sean, Khan of Khans!']] (Free potatoes) 13:59, April 29, 2015 (UTC) Response Not quite sure what you are referring to, the map doesn't exist yet. #PraiseRoosevelt. Shattered Stars and Stripes 4 is going to start soon. you reserved Michigan. Be ready. #PraiseRoosevelt. 04:07, August 10, 2015 (UTC) SSS4 has started. Anarchist America What nation? Awesome history 28 (talk) 14:52, August 11, 2015 (UTC) Ok. Remember the game begins on the 14th Augest 2015. Awesome history 28 (talk) 15:06, August 11, 2015 (UTC) Two things: *You can't make yourself a mod, temporary or otherwise, in someone else's map game, unless you have their permission, which you don't. *I know I'm Mexico, and I've already posted. ᐊ ᒋᐟᕀ ᐃᐣ ᕒuᐢᓯᐊ 15:10, August 11, 2015 (UTC) It's well within Mexico's capabilities. Mexico has the world's 28th largest military, with 280,000 active troops, over 58 million people fit for military service, and a budget of $11 billion. A force of 500,000 is well within its capabilities, as is a theoretical capacity of 20 million. ᐊ ᒋᐟᕀ ᐃᐣ ᕒuᐢᓯᐊ 15:18, August 11, 2015 (UTC) Mexico fought and lost a war. It still comprises the vast majority of Mexico, including most of its population and all its wealthy areas and major industrial centres, containing most of its military infrastructure. All of which is clearly still functioning well, since Mexico was able to fight a conventional war with the United States and wasn't entirely defeated. Nothing you've said has disproven that; you've just repeated "Mexico can't do that". ᐊ ᒋᐟᕀ ᐃᐣ ᕒuᐢᓯᐊ 16:47, August 11, 2015 (UTC) Sure Revolution 9 (talk) 14:59, August 14, 2015 (UTC) SSS4 Hello Spartian. I couldn't help but notice your message on Krasnoyarsk's talk page, asking you to help defend you. I would like to make it clear. I have absolutely no intention of attacking you. If i truly want you dead, any number of nations would happily kill you. But as for myself, i have no intention of attacking you. It would only cause unneeded harm to my nation. With that cleared up, i hope you do not try to plot against me again. Regards [[User:Firesofdoom|''There is a god...]] [[User talk:Firesofdoom|''And his name is FIRES]] 01:00, August 15, 2015 (UTC) About Shattered Stars and Stripes: S-Word I just wanted to play as and one of the non goverment actors was taken already that i wanted. - Scalet Outlaw Chat I need you on MGW chat [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'be respectful to everyone except Tech']] (Edge gave me my new motto) 11:59, August 17, 2015 (UTC) no. We aren't restarting anything. That's not how we do things. #PraiseRoosevelt. no. #PraiseRoosevelt. 02:02, August 27, 2015 (UTC) 2015 Map Game Hasn't started yet. When we know whose doing the algorithm we'll start. Do u want to do the algorithm? Awesome history 28 (talk) 20:34, September 8, 2015 (UTC) It will start on the 22nd September 2015. Awesome history 28 (talk) 18:14, September 16, 2015 (UTC) ~ News Ravaged World (Map Game) satarts at 23.00 UTC today. Christina Pill (talk) 14:07, December 16, 2015 (UTC) It has started today.Christina Pill (talk) 01:50, December 17, 2015 (UTC) The World at War, II It has started.Christina Pill (talk) 18:35, January 8, 2016 (UTC) Brave New World It starts Monday. #PraiseRoosevelt. Ravaged world- The Hitlerian hell (map game) It's started.Christina Pill (talk) 00:10, February 4, 2016 (UTC) SSS5 Spar. I noticed that you have moved to defend Pennsylvania in Shattered Stars and Stripes. While trying to limit your opponents power is certainly admirable, I would like to ask you to withdraw your forces, and let Pennsylvania fall. Why? Simple, two reasons. One, you have nothing to gain, even if you do win. Second of all, I am New York, and also invading Pennsylvania. And in the past, making an enemy of New York has really not gone well for you. :Have a nice day, ~Fires Hop on chat please, I have a deal for you. (trust me, it's a good deal) [[User:Firesofdoom|''There is a god...]] [[User talk:Firesofdoom|''And his name is FIRES]] What does "Up yours." even mean? [[User:Firesofdoom|''There is a god...]] [[User talk:Firesofdoom|''And his name is FIRES]] Up your ass. Spartian300 09:24, February 23, 2016 (UTC)